Crash
by DarkMysticalFox
Summary: It all started with a hit and run, then it all started to fall down hill.
1. The Crash

**Hello and welcome. This is my first story here and I hope you like it. I recommend listening to Crash by Sum 41 for this chapter**

It all happened so fast that I didn't even see it coming. I got lucky, not getting the worst of the crash, but I can't say the same for my best friend/boyfriend. This all started cause of a drunk driver that did a hit and run. When the car finally stopped rolling, I was able to pull myself out and get to Naruto's side of the car. the sight I saw horrified me. Blood was everywhere and Naruto had glass and metal sticking from his gut. I pulled him out, already on the phone calling the police. I was hysterical as I explained what happened and where we were. After all that, I noticed Naruto looking up at me.

"I don't want to die Sasuke..." I heard him mumble, blood trailing past his lips and down his chin.

"You won't Naruto. I promise you, you won't." I told him, tears pricking at my eyes.

"That's a hard...promise to keep Sas'ke..." He chuckled, which turned into body shaking coughs, causing more blood to flow past his lips.

"Stop talking you idiot. You need to keep your strength." I wiped the blood from his chin, not caring that my sleeve had gotten more blood on it.

A few minutes pass in silence and then Naruto breaks it. "Sas'ke...its getting really cold..."

I knew this wasn't good, mostly because it was the middle of July. By this time, Naruto's bleeding had slowed, but a pool of blood had collected around us.

"Hey, Sas'ke...I'm sorry..." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, you idiot. It wasn't your fault." I held him closer, his head laying right above my heart.

"I can hear your heart...it sounds so strong..." He placed a hand weakly on my chest, feeling the beat of my heart. Tears trickled out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Stop talking like you're dying, you idiot."

"Hey, Sas'ke, when I'm all healed up, you promise we'll grow old together right?" He asked, looking tired and hopeful.

"Of course Naruto."

"Sas'ke...I'm really tired..." His eyes drifted closed slowly.

"Naruto, you can't fall asleep." I could hear sirens in the distance now.

"I'm just gonna...gonna nap.." He mumbled, eyes closing completely.

"Naruto, wake up! Naruto please!" I yelled, shaking him, tears streaming down my cheeks. He didn't move.

3pov

The sight the medics came upon after arriving was horrifying. A man with black hair and eyes, holding a body close and crying, sitting in a pool of blood. The man and the body were soaked in blood, most likely the body's that as in his arms. the faint crying of, "Naruto, please, come back to me..." could be heard. After finally prying the body from the man's death grip, they could tell there was nothing they could do.

"He's dead."


	2. My Hands

**I recommend listening to My Hands by Leona Lewis for this chapter**

It's been a year now since the accident that took Naruto away from me. I've gotten better since i first woke in the hospital. When the memories came back to me from that time, I had started to cry and scream for Naruto. It got bad enough that the doctor had to give e an anesthetic to put me under. The funeral had been a few weeks later and, though I was still bandaged, I pushed my family to let me go. It was a closed casket funeral because Naruto's body was so torn up, they couldn't make it look like it used to. I ended up crying throughout the entire thing and my brother had held me as I did. Now it's easier. I can stand to go out with friends again and the memories don't cause me to have a break down. I can sleep alone again and not wake up screaming. But, I can't help reaching for him when the memories stat to get really strong. When that happens, I find myself going to the cemetary and just standing at Naruto's grave. I've got the entire wording on it memorized by now. 'Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, a beloved friend, lover and son.' Even though I have the quote memorized by heart, I still read it. It was something Naruto would say to someone he was really close to. 'Yours for eternity.' I'd just stand there and talk. Nothing special, just how much I missed him and what's going on in life. I don't know how long I stand there before either I get cold, hungry or someone would come to get me to take me home. But it's gotten better now. The wounds, both physically and mentally, are slowly healing. But, my hands just won't stop reaching..


	3. Whiskey Lullaby

**Here it is everyone. The last chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Warning: Includes suicide, self harm, and death. Be prepared with tissues (if you cried because of the earlier chapters)**

**The ending is worth reading the sadness, I promise.**

**I recommend listening to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss for this chapter**

(Npov)

The changes were slow coming, but still easy to be seen. Eyes darkening and getting a haunted look to them. As the days went it just got worse and you started to lock yourself away from everyone, even me. I always wondered if there was ever a way into the labyrinth that was your mind but I was never successful in my attempts. Sometimes when I was sitting outside your room after another attempt to get you to open up, I would hear you mumble things almost like you were singing. But you gave that up a while back, didn't you?

As days turned to months, the time you spent outside your room grew less and less and you seemed to be growing paler and more brooding. I felt helpless as this happened. My closest person, my most loved one, was wasting away in front of me. Night after night, I sat outside of your door, pleading for you to let me in, but you never answer. Can you even hear my voice anymore?

Years have gone by now and you look lost and sullen now, almost like you've given up. Please don't give up, not when there is so much for you to see and do. But again, my pleading goes unheard. You've started to collect cuts on your arms and legs. Is this because of me? You cry a lot more now and call my name repeatedly.

Oh how I wish I could take away your pain. You've started to take pills to make you sleep but they don't seem to help. Every so often you take more and more, but no matter what you always end up tossing and turning and waking up with a scream still falling from your lips. I can never be sure of what you scream though, because it always comes out strangled.

I hate seeing you like this. I hate that I can't hold you in my arms and make it go away. You can't hear me as I scream out to you. I know why you can't hear me. But can't you feel me when I'm near? Can't you feel my presence as I sit outside your door?

It's gotten quiet in your room now. You even left the door unlocked as well. I took this opportunity to enter and there, I found you. Laying on your side, you were clutching onto a picture of me for dear life.

(SPOV)

It's all finally over. I can go be with Naruto now. Over the years, I had formed severe deppression and suicidal thoughts. I never acted on them and tried to get over them, knowing Naruto would've wanted me to live, but I never could. It got to be to much and I finally had to end it all, overdosing on my sleeping pills and dowing them with some alcohol.

The effects were almost like falling asleep, although this time I knew I wouldn't be waking up. I didn't know what I expected really. A white light with all the people I've lost, I suppose. But that isn't what I saw. What I saw was my room, my body on the bed, still clinging to the picture of Naruto that I had pulled out when I felt the effects of the drugs.

It's odd being able to look at yourself. There's no way to decribe it really, just that it feels you're looking at a stranger.

I hear soft footsteps coming towards the bed and turn to look. Can you imagine how it feels to see the one you loved most again? The rushes of joy, happiness, and love can be overwhelming.

"Naruto..." I murmur softly, taking a step closer to him. He jumped in surprise and turned to me. I could tell he was tearing up.

"Sas'ke..." He murmured before running to me and jumping into my awaiting arms. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he clung desperately to my shirt.

"I missed you so much Naruto...so so much."

"I missed you as well..."

I pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss and we were surrounded by a warm white light.

(3pov)

They soon found Sasuke's body when Sakura had come to check on him. What she found, moved her to tears. The picture was still in Sasuke's hand and he seemed peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping.

They decided to bury him next to Naruto, underneath the willow in the cemetary. It was a small gathering but still very emotional.

As the group soon dispersed, Sakura looked back to the grave. What she saw made her eyes widen. There stood Sasuke and Naruto, looking happy as they stood side by side under the will. Their hands were clasped together and, as the wind rustled the leaves of the willow, they disappeared with the leaves floating on the wind.


	4. Epilogue

Hey guys! I just wrote this for everyone because of the way i ended this story. This is kind of just a small fluffy chapter that has no real use but I wanted to thank you guys for following me and enjoying my stories =) I suggest you listen to We're in heaven by DJ Sammy (The slow version)

"Hey Sas'ke, do you ever miss the others that we left behind?" Naruto asked as he lay with his head in Sasuke's lap as they lounged underneath a willow tree. They had finally reunited after Sasuke had gave in to the raging thoughts that had tormented him for years after Naruto's death.

"I do but I'm sure they realize that we're in a better place now." Sasuke said as he carded his fingers through Naruto's silky, spiky blonde hair. They had moved onto the place most people would call heaven and for them it was their own little paradise. The world around them copied that which they had left behind. Currently they were in a their favorite clearing that they had found when they were younger.

"I think you're right. Besides we've been watching over them so we would have known if they were missing us to much." Naruto smiled, his eyes shining in the light as he gazed up at Sasuke. "And at least we're keeping up with all that is going on. Sakura has the cutest little kid, although it was a surprise she married Sai. He just seems to...stiff."

"But they seem happy so that's the good thing." Sasuke smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Naruto softly. Naruto smiled into the kiss and reached up to thread his hands through Sasuke's hair.

"I'll never get used to being able to touch you again. I missed you so much after you died." Sasuke murmured as he pulled away from the kiss, his hand coming up to cup Naruto's cheek.

"I missed you as well. It killed me all over again to watch you go through what you did." Naruto leaned into the touch. "But we're together now." They said together, chuckling when they realized they said it simultaneously. "Come on Sas'ke, lets go see how Sakura and Sai are." Naruto smiled and stood, bouncing away before looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head in amusement and stood, going after Naruto.

"Momma! Momma! Lets get ice cream!" The excited voice called out as a little voice as a girl, who had onyx black hair and emerald green eyes, ran to her mother. Her eyes pleaded with her mother to say yes.

"Alright, lets get you some ice cream then." Sakura smiled down at her daughter as she stood, taking her hand as they walked to the ice cream cart that was along the path through the park. As they got the ice cream, Sakura looked around at all the smiling faces around her as little kids played with their parents. Her eyes swept through the crowd before they widened when they landed on a pair of familiar faces. A soft smile spread on her face when she saw the blond of the pair waving and the black haired male smile and give a small nod. When Sakura and her daughter got back to the bench to eat their ice cream, Sakura turned to her daughter. "Suki, did I ever tell you about your guardian angels?"

"Guardian angels? What are those mommy?"

"Well honey, a guardian angel is someone who has passed on that watches over you and keeps you safe. You're lucky enough to have two very loving ones."

"Really? Do you know who they are?" Suki asked, wonder shining from her emerald eyes.

"Indeed I do. They are your uncle Sasuke and uncle Naruto. They're watching over you right now." Suki looked amazed and looked around. After not being able to see them she turned to look at the sky and smiled, calling out. "Thank you for watching over me uncle Naru, uncle Sasu! Make sure to watch over mommy too ok?"

"Don't worry, they already are." Sakura smiled. After a few hours Sakura and her daughter went home and the park soon started clearing as the families went home.

"Oh Suki is just so cute!" Naruto squealed. Sasuke chuckled. "That she is. Anyway dobe, we should head back. It's getting late."

"Fine, fine." Naruto sighed but took Sasuke's hand. As the wind rustled the trees, the two disappeared back up to their special little paradise, which for the next few days would be filled with Naruto's squeals about how cute Suki was. The other spirits that were up there and nearby, who could hear Naruto's squeals, felt sorry for Sasuke, who had to deal with it non-stop.


End file.
